


Swim Lessons

by LitsyKalyptica



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitsyKalyptica/pseuds/LitsyKalyptica
Summary: John and Roger go on holiday to a tropical beach -but Roger can't swim.





	Swim Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by @deacydeac on tumblr, without whom this wouldn't have been possible.

The beach was packed when they arrived. It was a miracle that Roger managed to hunt down one small spot to lay a towel down, clear of debris and pointy seashells. “I told you Hufflepuffs were particularly good finders!” John teased, earning a shirt to the face.

“Those online tests mean nothing. I’m a Gryffindor and you know it.” He lay down in his trunks and shut his eyes behind his shades, hoping to go home from this holiday at least one shade tanner than he’d arrived.

“You’re not going to swim?”

Roger started at the question and lifted his head. “Oh, no, I just wanted to catch some sun before we have to go back to all clouds and rain.”

“You’ll still tan in the water.” John’s brow was furrowed with the obviousness of his conclusion as he peeled off his own shirt. The sight of his boyfriend shirtless brought a smile to Roger’s mouth and a wolf whistle from his lips. John laughed but stayed firm. “Kill two birds with one stone. Come on, don’t make me go in alone!”

_We’re really better off this way, John. Trust me. _He lay his head back down on the towel. “I can’t hear you, I’m already napping.”

“Roger!” But John’s halfhearted admonishment was only met with fake snoring, and he decided to leave him in the sand in favor of the sea.

But Roger’s eyes weren’t closed, and he certainly wasn’t going to be able to sleep anytime soon. He wanted to spend the day with John but John wanted to swim, and he and water just… didn’t mix. And soon Roger wasn’t sure whether the whooshing sound was the waves hitting the shore or the blood rushing in his ears.

About an hour later John returned, wet and panting and happy as a clam. “You really should try it, Rog, the water’s so warm.” He wrapped himself up in his own towel to protect himself from the cool ocean breeze.

“I’d really rather not.”

“How come?”

“I—…” How much longer could he keep it a secret? Two years into their relationship and it’s been pretty well hidden so far. But John deserved to know the truth, and Roger trusted John not to judge. “I can’t swim.”

“Oh.” And then, without missing a beat, “Let me teach you, then!”

Roger scoffed. “Teach me to swim?”

“Well, why not?”

He felt hot inside and out. “I’m not a child,” he mumbled.

“Of course you aren’t. But it’s never too late to learn.”

_It sure feels like it is._ “I don’t think so…”

John leaned over him and gently pulled his sunglasses off. The big blue eyes underneath were almost vibrating with nerves, and he sighed softly. “Why not just give it a try, y’know? If you don’t like it, we don’t have to go too far, alright?”

He lifted his head enough to look out into the water. Little children were splashing around in the shallow water, laughing each time they were hit with a wave. And he didn’t want to be afraid to do something even toddlers could do, even as the thought sent a shudder through him. “Okay.”

John helped him to stand, still holding his hand as they walked closer and closer to the border of land and sea –half leading, half tugging a still resistant Roger along. “It’ll be fun, I promise!” he said with a wide smile. But he could really make no such promise.

John was shin-deep in the water when Roger came to a full stop. He gave a gentle pull but he wouldn’t budge, eyes frozen wide. John sighed softly. “We can turn back if you’d like.”

“No, just… give me a second.”

He gave him a second. And then another. And maybe a full minute went by before Roger finally took a deep breath and decided, “Okay, I’m ready.”

John led him out. The cool waves licked at Roger’s ankles and got him shivering under the tropical sun. His heart was in his throat and every fiber of his being was telling him to run in the other direction, back to the safe stability of land. But he was nothing if not stubborn, and John looked so hopeful; he had to keep going.

He’d just try to black out for the whole ordeal.

They stood with water to their hips when John asked Roger if he was having fun, but got no response. They were about in to their waists –or mid-torsos, depending on the height of the waves— when John really took notice of the glassy look in his boyfriend’s eyes. He realized with a pang of guilt that this might be too much right off the bat. Without another word, he turned course and started back, fingers firm but warm around Roger’s wrist, anchoring him as they went back ashore.

“I’m sorry, Rog,” John said as they plopped back down on the towel. He took his own and wrapped it around Roger’s still stiff and quivering shoulders. “We don’t need to try again. I’m proud of you for facing your fear, but I shouldn’t have goaded you like that. I’m sorry.”

Roger nodded, and leaned very slightly against John in acceptance of the apology. John kissed the side of his head and started formulating what they could do that would help Roger move on from the afternoon. In the meantime they would just sit together under the Caribbean sun, toes in the hot sand, watching the waves beat against the coast from the safety of the beach towel, and each other

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please remember to leave a comment and find more of our boys at @allthe-queens-men on tumblr!


End file.
